castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Siege Weapons
Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. While fighting Epic World Monsters, Guild Monsters, and some Epic Boss Monsters, you may help to build siege weapons. Creating siege weapons are different than regular fighting. Siege weapons are created after X number of people help to build one. You can recruit people to assist with building a weapon via a Call To Arms. Until X people help to build a siege weapon, siege weapons don't affect the battle. For helping to build a siege weapon, you will earn 1-3 experience, and a variable amount of gold up to 100,000. For helping to construct Siege Weapons, you can unlock Achievements. There are up to 10 different siege weapons per monster. Each siege weapon does a set amount of damage after a set number of people help build one. The first click on any siege weapon will cost 1 stamina, the second click will cost 50 stamina, and the third click will cost 250 stamina. Once a new siege weapon is launched, the cost resets to 1 stamina. Boss Monsters Siege Weapon Lists Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen Skaar Deathrune Azriel, the Angel of Wrath Alpha Mephistopheles Lion's Rebellion Corvintheus Jahanna, Priestess of Aurora Aurora Ambrosia Malekus Azeron Fenix, Risen From Ashes :Under investigation Festival Bosses Siege Weapon Lists Agamemnon, the Overseer Alexandra, the Unbreakable World Monsters Siege Weapon Lists Cronus, the World Hydra Battle of the Dark Legion Genesis, the Earth Elemental Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon War of the Red Plains Gehenna, the Fire Elemental Valhalla, the Air Elemental Kromash, the Storm Giant Shardros, the Mountain Giant Glacius, the Frost Giant Magmos, the Lava Giant Typhonus, the Chimera Kraken Alpha Kraken Vermilion, the Tyrant Raids Deathrune Siege Guild Monsters Siege Weapon Lists In Guild battles, siege weapons only inflict damage to the main monster, not to any of the minions. Vincent Alpha Vincent Army of the Apocalypse Giant Arachnid Co-Op World Siege Weapon Lists Thanatos of Fire & Ice Castle Age Castle Age: Heart of Darkness Notes * You may actually help in building each siege weapons for a monster. For instance, suppose you're fighting Cronus, the World Hydra and you've already helped in summoning siege cannons, after the siege cannons get launched another siege weapon summoning bar will appear - this time for blizzard. You can help again by clicking on call to arms then clicking on the link that appears. * You can actually "help yourself" in building the siege weapon for your own monsters. * When the siege weapon is launched, names appear in the order of clicks. The first clicker for the siege weapon will be the first name; the last clicker will be listed as the last name. * If the summoner has Stone Guardian equipped as active general when a siege weapon is launched, the damage of the Siege Weapon will be increased 3-10%, depending on the general's level. * This needs confirmation: Original siege URL has two castle age id:s, i think secondary id is made to determine who gave that link, but somehow its nowadays always same than first when you do CTA (were not always like this). So could changing secondary id for your own, give you loot bonus at the end? Depending of clicks that monster will receive through that link. True or False? Category:Monsters Siege Weapons Category:Articles with Outdated Information